degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Benjiboy321/Degrassi Magnet High: The Wait is Almost Over.
A/N: On July 8th, Degrassi Magnet High will blow your mind! Talia: (Crying in the dark on her knees while Annie rubs her back) Please, please!... I need him to be okay! Alicia: (In Ebony's face) Let him do what he wants! He's not your little puppy dog, girl! Prince: (Sitting on Ebony's bed with her) I'm just worried because of what happened last year! (Mindy is crying on a park bench) Kenny: (Penelope cries while Kenny holds her hand) I didn't know that meant so much to you... Penelope: (Standing up, and pushing Kenny away) You didn't think that meant anything at all?! (Mayra is sitting on the steps of the school with Kenny while Penelope watches in the background) (Kenny is cornered sexually to a wall by Cat) Kenny: (To Nick & Xavier) I'm not a pimp! Penelope is my girlfriend! A/N: The kids go crazy. (Stevie pushes Hector who laughs and hits him in the stomach) (Mitch sits on his bed in tears getting out a box of bandaids) (Hillary smiles fakely at Daisey) (Damien is walking on the beach with his girlfriend) Daisey: (To Lisa about Damien) I can't like him! He has a New York-ean girlfriend! Adriana: Selena's in the hospital?! Nikki: I'm going to tell you a secret about why my dad isn't in my life anymore. And why I don't want him back in it ever again. And why I can't ''let him come over. Martine: I'm famous, so I don't need your little drama. Kay, kid? (To Ruby) Ruby: You know, I hear the director of that movie you just got casted in is ''really homophobic. Just throwing that out there. Zoe: Regina! It isn't what it looks like, Annie was yelling at me about what happeened in the hallway! Selena: I can, and will, do anything you dare me to! A/N: These kids get crazy. Nina: You whore! How are you going to do all those things with Jason and then let that ''be shown to the entire internet and school?! My cousins go here! The teachers will see! Everyone will know what I look like! Ebony: Alicia, don't even. (Alicia keeps getting in her face)' BACK THE HELL''' UP, BITCH! Courtney: You knew that I finally got in a relationship that I though was important! You were never my friend, and you never will be! Drea: You got a problem with me and my friends nerds? (walking towards Penelope, Kenny, and Nick) A/N: These kids are ''crazy. Mr. Donn: (locks himself and Cat in the room, then goes to her ear) I think I know what extra credit you were talking about. (kisses her neck while she holds in tears) Lauren: Yes... It's my anniversary with Arnold. And... I couldn't.. be happier. Herm: Well, I'm happy for you guys and your 9 years of a great relationship. (Lauren walks away with a blank expression without another word) Susan: I think you should leave now. Who knows what could happen in the next four months with your mom. Mitch: (gulps) She might get even more mad... David: Courtney wont suspect a thing. (leans in for a kiss with Lilliana, while she freezes) Kimmi: (waking up in a hospital next to her father) Dad, I'm ''really, really sick, aren't I? (sheds a tear) Fred: (talking to Jason) I think I could have a shot at Talia, if I tried. Jason: Bro... Adriana: She likes my 28 year old failure brother I guess and she is considering some really stupid things. I know you guys aren't getting along right now, but can you talk to her? She wont listen to me! Mrs. Carson: Mitch! Get this whore out of my house! Finn: (Crying and yelling at Ruby) You had this coming, I liked him first! Ebony: I'm not going to starve myself again just to pelase you mom! If you don't like me or anything about me, then great! I'll be gone in 8 months so just deal with me until then! Jacquelyn: Storm, you gotta do it the lowkey way.. (stuffs a bag of chips under her shirt) Veronica: I just want to forget what happened. The reason Justin left last year is because he abused me and faced charges. I could barely move my bruised body for weeks. I'm still emontionally scared and want to just erase it all, but that is so impossible to do apparently... It's just too much.. Jane: I know we have a spark, but you have a wife... and a baby coming. Kenny: So, did you like... Troy: Dude, Spinner walked in while I was in the moment! I know he saw, and he just froze! It was so awkward, and Emma didn't come on the drive this morning and it was dead silent! I tottally am not ''digging this situation... (Daisey falls to the ground) Cassie: I'm dyslexic. So what?! A lot of people have disorders, and they were never critisized. Why me? Is it because you can't admit to what is happen James: I know you took the money. You can't afford to party with Nina every night on your allowance. Jason: How do you know I party with Nina? James: Please, DMH drama travels fast. Through Chestin, and June. Our schools are kinda linked ya' know. Mr. Hitcherd: Mrs. Viornk, don't play with your ring in class. Daniella: But it's my purity ring. Hitchard: I don't care if it holds your life in it, don't play with it in my class. Richard: I just want to kiss her! Jason: That is just wrong. Nikki: (In Jasmine's face) Let me just get this straight with you. I don't like you or anything about you, so don't talk shit about my bestfriend and then come back to me with a smile. That's being fake and bitchy. That may work in highschool, but trust me, next year you will not get ''anywhere acting like that. (turns around satisfied) Hector: Take that little "party" as a warning, okay . Don't come around Chestin or anyone from there anymore. And tell that to everyone at your wack ass preppy school. Ebony: (In Hector's face) Your the bitch ass kids who keep coming back around. Get away from all of us, and you better not fuck with Stevie anymore! (Swings) Hector: (Grabs her arm and twist it, which is obviously painful) Don't. Say. A. Word. (Pulls her away screaming) A/N: Degrassi, Magnet High. Premiering at a new date on July 7th, 2012. The Drama Is Everywhere. Category:Blog posts